Data
Ser Data is a knight of Plort, resident in La Wunj. History A figure of indistinct gender stood in the abandoned city of La Wunj, surveying their surroundings. Bundled under their arm was a large roll of fabric, which looked suspiciously like the flag of Iric. Perhaps not the original flag, but definitely a flag with the same colors. Had someone been there to observe the figure and discern their identity, it would be clear that this person was none other than Ser Data, a Knight of Plort who had served as both Dar and Op of Iric at various points during its height, before disappearing to parts unknown. Rumor has it that their journeys took them past the Mistwall, while those less kind say they simply hid from their duties in the city of Tamblor. Whatever the truth, it was a sure fact that not only had they never drawn the sword and dagger worn at their side, the weapons seemed to be bound to their sheaths. Data was certainly known more for political machinations, occasionally against their fellow Knights and the Barons, than for their campaigns against the Marizu. “Let’s see... If I’m going to set up the flag, I’m going to need somewhere high up to fly it. No point in bringing this back if no one can see it.” Data looked around, and set their sights on the tallest building in the city, a ruined tower left over from the castle of Chaett. Not an easy climb, but worth it if their plan worked. With their goal in mind, they set out through the empty city streets. It was an eerily quiet journey, Data’s quiet humming being the only sound around. If everything worked, that would soon change though. If Data had their way, La Wunj would be returned to its former glory. The flag of Iric was merely meant as a beacon to let others know there was a presence in the city. While Data wasn’t too sure about this “Riding of Sittorese” that had sprung up in their absence, they had no real desire to resurrect the Republic of Iric. Their loyalty was to Plort and their city, not to the region the city was situated in, nor the frequently changing Baronies that laid claim to the city. “... Shave his belly with a rusty razor… Hmmmm hmm hm. Oh, here we go. Whelp. Time to climb.” Data took the rope tied around the flag and tied it around their torso, adjusted their weapons, and started to scale the bricks making up the wall of the tower. While free climbing the tallest structure in an abandoned city without someone to watch after you is not a great idea, it was hardly Data’s worst idea. The climb was not easy and several times Data slipped and only managed to catch themself at the last minute, but at the end they made it to the top, palms and knuckles scraped and bloody. They took a piece of chalk and wrote out an arcane formula on the turret of the tower, and used the blood from their hands to fuel it. Soon, there was an androgynous ethereal figure standing in front of them. Data untied the flag, and handed it to the spirit, who stiffly accepted it. “Alright, your job is to fly the flag and watch the city. Keep an eye on people coming and going, and if any break the old rules, get rid of them. Wait no! I mean, if any break the rules, evict them from the city. Do NOT kill anyone. Please. Now, I suppose to make this official I’ll have to name you, huh? In that case, congratulations Shodan, you’re the new protector of La Wunj. Keep an eye on things for me, I have other preparations to make.” The spirit unfurled the flag and set it flying in the wind, holding it up while its expressionless face surveyed the city. Data nodded, and began their descent. Minutes later, they were once again on the ground, after a short fall of the last four feet. After taking a few moments to recover and bandage their hands, they set out, heading for the next stop on their journey. Category:Knights of Plort